


Try and Miss

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), M/M, Partial Altean Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: “I ate earlier.” He responded in kind, chancing a glance up at the leader across from him, although no one would have known considering he had no pupils.“Even when you knew you’d be dining with me? You dare show such disrespect?!” She bit out, six fingered hands clenched in her palms.Before prince Yorak could answer the figure that had been standing off to the side behind his chair spoke, voice calm and equally as cold. “I suggested he should eat before he dined here, figuring you’d be another one of the many trying to poison the prince. And seeing as how his plate has every known ingredient your planet has to offer that’s able to kill his race I’d say my concern was well placed.”





	Try and Miss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot, I don't plan on expanding upon this anymore than this even though the likelihood of me doing so is high.
> 
> I have a lot of prompts I wanna write that I've been planning on getting to for ages anyways and this one wasn't even on the list so...yeah.

Despite the warm sunshine from all three suns that spilled through the windows, shining bright against the veiled curtains that blew through the grand and intricately detailed windows, the air in the room was tense, the kind of tension like a cold snap had blown over and frozen everything in it’s path, prickling at the skin of anyone it came into contact with and threatening to crack and splinter.

 

The dining table that stretched through the room was lavishly decorated with the finest table cloths and richest foods, a spread fit for royalty. And royalty it was for.

 

The prince of the new empire sat idly at the end of the table, milling over the food on his plate with a bored eye that most everyone couldn’t have been able to decipher from a glance, his face holding a neutral and impassive mask upon itself. The leader of the planet he was currently on sat across from him, making no measure to hide her distaste for the Galra that sat a midst her court.

 

“Are you enjoying your meal prince Yorak? Or are you not hungry? I see you haven’t touched it much if at all.” The leader asked, biting through clenched teeth, eyes set in a glare directed at the appointed prince of the new empire.

 

It was no secret the Ghalyns had suffered from the Galra’s reign, their people barely surviving the onslaught of attacks and enslavement made against them. It was a wonder they had survived at all given the circumstances. And while the leader had accepted the offer of supplies and reparations to help her people they made it no secret how much they loathed them.

 

Prince Yorak had come to power after the former empire had been dismantled, working with the Blade of Marmora to forge a new empire set on righting what wrongs they could and providing support and reparations to those that had suffered terribly.

 

“I ate earlier.” He responded in kind, chancing a glance up at the leader across from him, although no one would have known considering he had no pupils.

 

“Even when you knew you’d be dining with me? You dare show such disrespect?!” She bit out, six fingered hands clenched in her palms.

 

Before prince Yorak could answer the figure that had been standing off to the side behind his chair spoke, voice calm and equally as cold. “I suggested he should eat before he dined here, figuring you’d be another one of the many trying to poison the prince. And seeing as how his plate has every known ingredient your planet has to offer that’s able to kill his race I’d say my concern was well placed.”

 

Everyone in the hall except the prince and his assigned security turned to look in the direction the voice had come from, just behind where the prince sat.

 

The owner of the voice revealed themselves, deep brown hair, brown skin, and piercing blue eyes that were currently set in a pointed glare aimed at the Ghalyn ruler with a malice that even had the prince taken aback. He was dressed similar to the prince, royal garb obviously but made into a light armor, colored black with red accents.

 

“Who are you to accuse me of such a thing?!” The leader yelled, standing up and toppling their chair over in their rage, glaring angrily at the new intruder with eyes blazing and teeth bared.

 

“The name’s Lance, his fiance. And anyone with half a brain would be cautious given the circumstances.” He spat, the venom in his voice clear. It turned sweet as he thanked one of the guards that brought him a chair to sit in right next to the prince’s, his smile just as bright and sweet. It instantly fell as he looked at the Ghalyn leader once more however, most of the court noticing and looking more nervous as the ticks wore on in silence.

 

“And if you’re done making a scene we can discuss how to best prioritize the resources we’re giving you to help your people. Once that’s done and over with we’ll gladly leave and never come back unless you hail us for help.” He explained, idly pulling the prince’s plate towards him and not taking another moment before he dug right in.

 

As everyone was still in a state of shock over what he said he finished chewing, pointing his spork at the plate of food as if to emphasize it’s existence.

 

“Can I get the recipe for this? My mama would love this.”

 

* * *

 

They were safely in the ship and off the planet when Keith took the time to glance at Lance, the other having been uncharacteristically quiet the way back.

 

He was leaning with his back against the wall, arms partially crossed, his right arm held up with a hand on his cheek, fingers tracing faintly under his eyes where his Altean markings sometimes appeared when he allowed them to.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

Lance jumped, startled by Keith’s voice, like he hadn’t noticed he was even in the same space as him.

 

Now this was unusual.

 

“I’m fine.” He replied, trying to play off he’d even been messing with his markings by running his fingers through the side of his head, moving his hair just behind his ear, the barest hint of the slightly pointed cartlidge being allowed to show.

 

Keith settled himself against the wall beside Lance, looking at him with a soft expression, inquisitive yet not pressing. “Are you sure?”

 

Lance made a point to not look at him, looking in the opposite direction as the ship continued it’s course for home. A breath left him, dropping his head down just enough that Keith couldn’t see his eyes.

 

“Is this about what happened with the Ghal-”

 

“No!”

 

Keith’s eyebrows rose in question, watching Lance become more animated and struggling to get out what he was going to say.

 

“It’s just…my markings didn’t show today did they?” He finally asked, bright blue eyes peering into Keith’s own with an unreadable light within them.

 

“No, I didn’t see it, I’m sure someone would have said something. Why?”

 

Lance seemed to sag in some sort of relief and worry all at once, leaning his head back against the cold metal of the ship.

 

“No one called me a traitor this time.”

 

An uncomfortable air settled right then, chilling Keith to the bone.

 

Being part Altean as Lance was he only got a few subtle traits that Alteans had, the barest point at the ends of his ears that he could pass off as a birth defect and the only shape shifting he had only went as far as being able to hide the soft blue swoops that settles just under his eyes. But other than that he was as human looking as one could be.

 

But with most of the universe knowing just how well the Altean race fared against the Galra his engagement to Keith caused a few problems. Both with the planets they visited and the few Altean colonies they did find scattered across the universe and hidden among the stars.

 

Keith stayed silent, both in case Lance wanted to say more and because he didn’t know what to say himself. His heritage drew it’s own fair share of unwanted insults and attention, it wasn’t as bad when he was younger, having looked completely human with nothing really out of place to say otherwise. Besides losing three sets of his teeth growing up there wasn’t anything too alarming that could question his humanity. Until he got older and his “Galra puberty” as Lance liked to call it had started.

 

By the time he was twenty there wasn’t a trace of him even looking like he was mixed besides dark eyes instead of the trademark gold the Galra were known to have. And now at twenty three no one really knew until they asked, which they rarely did.

 

“I’m also tired of people poisoning you with shit food.”

 

Keith stilled, the words playing back in his head along with another set he remember his fiance had said earlier.

 

“You said mom would love it though.”

 

“Yeah, she has rats in the garden again, pretty sure that stuff could kill them on contact.”

 

Lance jumped as Keith doubled over, hand covering his face as he tried to hide his barely concealed laughter from the other. Lance even found himself laughing along when he thought about what he said, blue eyes crinkled as he smiled fondly at the man he was going to marry, the thoughts plaguing him earlier now forgotten.

 

Keith had finally composed himself enough to stand back up, posture returning to how a royal should stand. His ears flickered and twitched as Lance laughed softly beside him, white teeth showing behind a wide smile, his eyes so soft and warm as they gazed at him Keith found himself speechless at the sight.

 

“Come here.” Lance beckoned him softly, reaching a hand out towards Keith, waiting.

 

Keith didn’t keep him waiting long, is own purple hand slipping into Lance’s and fitting so naturally he thought his heart would burst with affection.

 

His eyes widened a split second as Lance pulled him closer, Keith now pressed against him chest to chest against the wall.

 

Lance’s eyes slowly roamed across Keith’s face, taking in how his unruly hair always seemed to sweep just above his eyes, the light glinting off of dark strands that brushed against greyish purple skin growing warmer in hue as the blood rushed in the others cheeks.

 

“You’re so quiznaking tall.”

 

Keith laughed softly, breath fanning over Lance’s lips as he did, “I’m pretty sure you’re still not using that word right. Besides, you like it.”

 

“Give me one good thing out of you being two inches taller than me.”

 

“All the free piggy back rides you can get now that you couldn’t get when you got too big as a kid.”

 

* * *

 

The guards all stood with similar looks of inquiry and confusion on their faces as their royalty returned, the newer recruits whispering to themselves while the older ones held their tongues and paid the scene no mind.

 

After all, seeing the crown prince of the Galran empire giving a piggy back ride to his fiance from the ship was far from what needed their attention compared to what said fiance got up to in his daily life here.

 

At least like this they could actually keep track of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this wasn't some bullshit "Galra can be good" type shit, this was just me playing around. I imagine Keith is only acting as ruler until proper reparations within reason can be made before he dismantles the empire for good and kinda fucks off and does whatever.
> 
> Also his name change is simply because Keith being the one people and Lance know him as and Yorak being a stage name because let's be real, ain't nobody gonna listen or follow an emperor or any higher ruling power if they named Keith. It's just not realistic.


End file.
